


Revelaciones

by Fares



Series: La Quinta Ruina [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Circle Tower (Dragon Age), F/M, Kinloch Hold (Dragon Age), Post-Dragon Age: Origins Quest - Broken Circle
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fares/pseuds/Fares
Summary: Que el tiempo en el Vado* transcurría de manera diferente era algo que Riana había aprendido por las malas. Sólo había pasado unos minutos bajo el influjo del demonio de la pereza, pero en su pesadilla había vagado por el Vado durante meses. Meses de soledad, desesperación, dudas y, sobre todo, aceptación. Alistair tenía razón cuando le dijo que sólo necesitaba tiempo para sobreponerse al dolor... y eso era justo lo que Pereza, sin querer, le había regalado: tiempo para enfrentarse a todos sus fantasmas.Tras derrotar al demonio en su propia pesadilla y enfrentarse a Uldred y a sus abominaciones en la Cámara de la Angustia, el bastión de Kinloch volvía a estar bajo el control de los templarios. Los supervivientes tenían mucho que procesar; todos y cada uno de ellos.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: La Quinta Ruina [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592386
Kudos: 2





	Revelaciones

La torre era un caos. Uno ligeramente más organizado que el que se habían encontrado al llegar, con menos abominaciones y magos de sangre, pero un caos. La brecha entre magos y templarios, ese abismo insondable que separaba sus dos mundos, se había convertido en una falla con actividad sísmica que escupía magma incandescente a ambos lados por igual y de la que sendos grupos se culpaban mutuamente. «No es culpa del abismo, sino vuestra, por existir al otro lado».

El caballero-comandante Greagoir intentaba restaurar el orden como podía, pero sencillamente no podía. Por un lado, magos recelosos de las intenciones de los templarios, con hechizos preparados para ser lanzados al primer signo de amenaza; por el otro, templarios recelosos de las intenciones de los magos, acariciando las empuñaduras de sus espadas, atentos a cualquier anomalía. Todos presuntas víctimas y todos verdugos en potencia. Demasiada inquina y tensión acumulada, incluso para la mano izquierda de Greagoir. Gracias al Hacedor —y a la providencial aparición de los guardas grises—, el Primer Encantador también había sobrevivido a la locura de Uldred y pronto podría aportar su propia mano izquierda. Y la derecha. ¡Andraste, iban a necesitar muchas manos para arreglar aquel desastre!

Alistair se movía entre los templarios sin dejar de pensar en lo cerca que había estado de convertirse en uno de ellos. En _cualquiera_ de ellos. «Podría haber muerto aquí. O peor: podría haber acabado limpiando los restos de mis amigos de las paredes». El guarda gris agitó la cabeza, corrigiéndose a sí mismo: él nunca había tenido amigos. No antes de Duncan, al menos. Antes de los guardas grises; antes de Riana.

«Andraste bendita, ¿dónde se ha metido esa mujer?».

La última vez que la había visto estaba ayudando a los heridos. No había muchos, pero necesitaban atención urgente y no todos los supervivientes se mostraron igual de receptivos ante la idea de cruzar el abismo y ayudar a los del otro lado. Ni siquiera cuando el caballero-comandante les recordó a sus templarios lo que se esperaba de ellos. Ni tampoco cuando el Primer Encantador, antes de desmayarse de puro agotamiento, les suplicó a sus discípulos que fueran generosos.

Wynne se hizo cargo de la situación lo mejor que pudo, a pesar de estar exhausta... o quizás precisamente porque estaba demasiado cansada para aguantar más gilipolleces. Riana y Leliana obedecieron sin rechistar cuando la anciana les pidió que se hicieran cargo de las heridas más superficiales, las que no necesitaban pociones ni sanadores, sólo que las limpiaran y las vendaran como era debido. Tampoco Sten protestó cuando la anciana lo conminó a «ayudar en otra parte» porque su presencia asustaba a los niños; el qunari se limitó a asentir en silencio y marcharse. A Alistair le encargó que ayudara a los templarios a _limpiar_ las habitaciones de la planta baja porque iban a necesitarlas más pronto que tarde y él, por supuesto, accedió. Pero la brecha abierta de su hombro derecho acabó por hacerse notar y los templarios lo enviaron de vuelta con los heridos. Fue entonces, al regresar, cuando se dio cuenta de que Riana no estaba. Ni Wynne ni Leliana parecían saber adónde había ido y Alistair tuvo que preguntarle a seis personas distintas antes de que una supiera darle indicaciones:

—¿La guarda gris? —dijo la templaria desde la caverna metálica de su yelmo—. Sí, pasó por aquí con ese mabari enorme. Subieron al segundo piso, creo. No sé si se quedaron allí.

«Habrá ido a buscar a Morrigan», se imaginó, malhumorado. «¡Maldita sea! Ojalá no la encuentre».

La apóstata había desaparecido tras la batalla en la Cámara de la Angustia. Nadie la había visto ni sabía dónde estaba. Alistair se hacía una idea, si no de dónde estaba, sí de lo que estaba haciendo, y lo único que opinaba al respecto era que ojalá le robara al mago equivocado y acabara convertida en una rana peluda. Indefinidamente.

Pero Riana no había ido a buscar a nadie. Alistair se la encontró en la capilla, de pie frente a la estatua derribada de Andraste, ensimismada. No pareció advertir su presencia mientras se le acercaba, pero justo cuando iba a llamar su atención para no sobresaltarla, ella se giró y lo enmudeció con una sonrisa.

—¡Ey! —lo saludó con un gesto amable—. ¿Cómo estás?

Alistair carraspeó, nervioso.

—Un poco entumecido, pero nada grave —respondió, evitando mencionar la herida de su hombro—. ¿Tú estás bien?

—Estoy bien.

A pesar de ajustarse con una perfección milimétrica a la pregunta, la respuesta de Riana se le antojó extrañamente incompleta. Quizá por eso se quedó callado, esperando a que siguiera hablando. Pero no lo hizo.

—Ah. Me alegro.

Alistair no sabía qué más decir, qué preguntar. Había ido a buscarla muy decidido, pero ahora que la tenía delante se daba cuenta de que la situación lo desbordaba. Todo lo que había pasado, en el Vado y fuera de él, era demasiado para una mente simple como la suya. La había visto convertirse en poderosos seres oníricos, aplastar a un demonio con sus manos de gólem, enfrentarse a una abominación terrible con pura determinación... Y allí, de pie frente a él, con su pelo corto desordenado y la cara llena de arañazos, parecía tan pequeña y cansada... Hacedor, ¿cómo podía sonreír así? Con una expresión tan tranquila y... triste al mismo tiempo.

«Etérea», pensó sin saber muy bien por qué; «como una extraña criatura mística».

Alistair se envaró, avergonzado de sus propios pensamientos, y sintió la necesidad urgente de acabar con el silencio que los alimentaba.

—No deberías estar aquí sola —soltó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. Para su sorpresa, no era una completa estupidez. Habían sido concienzudos al explorar la torre, pero los demonios eran taimados y sabían esconderse a plena vista. ¿Y si quedaba alguno? ¿O alguna trampa mágica que hubieran pasado por alto? ¿O algún seguidor de Uldred, infiltrado entre los supervivientes...? Alistair miró hacia todas partes, súbitamente preocupado, esperando ver aparecer un ejército de abominaciones a través de las paredes.

—No estoy sola —respondió ella mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada. La suavidad con la que lo dijo, la serenidad y calidez que transmitía su voz, volvió a pillar a Alistair desprevenido—. _Ragnak_ está por aquí, en alguna parte.

«Oh. _Ragnak_. Claro».

—Aún así —insistió él—. Es peligroso. Pasarán días hasta que los templarios aseguren la torre por completo. Deberíamos regresar con los demás.

Riana no contestó. En lugar de eso se volvió de nuevo hacia la estatua hecha pedazos y la miró con la misma intensidad con la que la había estado observando antes de que Alistair la interrumpiera.

—Nunca me ha gustado recitar el Cantar —confesó de repente—. La madre Mallol me obligaba a aprenderme las estrofas y repetirlas de memoria. Yo lo odiaba, así que cambiaba el orden de los versos a propósito para que significaran cosas distintas, cosas menos «luminosas». A veces directamente me los inventaba. —Alistair no sabía qué decir. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le estuviera hablando a él—. Mi madre lo consideraba una falta de respeto, pero a mi padre le hacía gracia. A veces, cuando estaba de buen humor y tenía tiempo, él también se inventaba sus propias versiones y después me las recitaba. —Riana suspiró desde la lejanía del recuerdo, dejando que el aire abandonara su cuerpo, lento y pesado—. No había hablado con el Hacedor desde que me fui de Pináculo. No sé por qué me han entrado tantas ganas de hacerlo ahora.

—¿Eso es lo que estabas haciendo? ¿Rezar?

—Supongo —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros—. No lo sé. He perdido práctica.

El guarda gris titubeó.

—Oye, ¿seguro que estás bien?

Su desconcierto era tan genuino que Riana no pudo contener una sonora carcajada, limpia, sincera.

—Sí, Alistair, seguro. ¿Necesitas que te lo ponga por escrito?

—No, no hace falta. Es sólo que... —Alistair resopló, intentando ordenar sus propias ideas—. Bueno, ya sabes. Si algo va mal, sea lo que sea, puedes contármelo. No tienes que hacerte la fuerte conmigo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Riana sonrió más ampliamente y Alistair volvió a quedarse sin aliento.

—Lo sé.

La guarda gris volvió a suspirar, sintiéndose más liviana esta vez, y se sentó en el banco más cercano a la estatua. Sabía que podía confiar en él de la misma forma que sabía que su preocupación no se disiparía con una simple carcajada. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Lo único que Alistair conocía de ella era aquella especie de homúnculo apático y huraño en el que se había convertido, incapaz de mostrar la más mínima emoción humana, y ahora, de repente, se ponía a hablarle de sus padres, del Hacedor y de sus problemas de disciplina. ¿Cómo no iba a estar desconcertado? Necesitaba una explicación. Más que eso: se la merecía.

—Todo esto... —empezó haciendo un aspaviento con el brazo, abarcando mucho más que la estancia en la que se encontraban— ha sido duro y doloroso, pero también revelador. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, para... recomponerme. Y creo que lo he hecho. Recomponerme. Al menos un poco. Me siento más entera, más «yo misma», como era antes de... —Dejó la frase en el aire y se pasó una mano por la cabeza, revolviéndose el pelo—. Casi me siento culpable por sentirme un poco bien entre tanta desolación. —El recuerdo de Niall pasó como una nube negra por delante del sol, oscureciendo su expresión—. Ojalá hubiéramos llegado antes.

Alistair se acuclilló a su lado y apoyó una mano en su rodilla. Quería reconfortarla, pero no podía... no sabía... Sus miradas se cruzaron y una descarga eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo. «Aliento del Hacedor... por la espada flamígera de Andraste...».

En ese momento un templario asomó medio cuerpo por el hueco de la puerta. Al verlos soltó un «¡por fin!» satisfecho y abrió la puerta de par en par. Los dos guardas grises se volvieron a la vez hacia él. Alistair se puso en pie de inmediato, apartando la mano de la pierna de Riana como si su contacto le hubiera quemado los dedos y retrocediendo varios pasos con el corazón desbocado; Riana se quedó sentada donde estaba, tensa y con los puños apretados.

—Mi señora —saludó el templario con solemnidad al llegar a su altura—. El Primer Encantador Irving ya se encuentra mejor y solicita vuestra presencia. El caballero-comandante Greagoir está con él.

Ella asintió con gesto cansado. Se puso lentamente en pie y su voz recuperó el tono acerado y frío que solía emplear normalmente.

—Gracias. Enseguida vamos.

Aunque no pretendía serlo, el templario tomó su respuesta como una corrección. Vio a Alistair por el rabillo del ojo y se dio cuenta de que lo había excluido completamente del mensaje. ¡Hacedor, esperaba no haberlo ofendido! El Primer Encantador no había especificado y él había dado por hecho que... Titubeó.

—Se... se lo transmitiré de inmediato —dijo al fin, inclinándose primero ante Riana y después con más energía ante Alistair—. Mis señores.

Alistair no supo reaccionar al saludo del templario y cuando quiso hacerlo, éste ya se había marchado.

Para todos resultaba evidente que Riana era la heroína de la jornada, la líder incontestable de aquel extraño grupo de aventureros que formaban. Había pasado a su llegada a Lothering, durante su breve estancia en Risco Rojo y ahora estaba pasando allí. A Alistair le parecía justo porque, ¡por el aliento del Hacedor!, se lo merecía; pero de alguna forma ella siempre se las arreglaba para incluirlo en la ecuación. Más o menos sutil, con mayor o menor aceptación, pero siempre con total naturalidad.

«Porque somos un equipo».

Riana se llevó dos dedos a los labios y silbó. Alistair pegó un salto, arrastrado de vuelta al presente, y dos segundos más tarde _Ragnak_ apareció por la puerta, trotando alegremente. Ninguno de los dos humanos quiso saber de dónde venía ni qué había estado haciendo.

Sin mediar palabra y con el sabueso abriendo la marcha, los dos guardas grises abandonaron la atmósfera crepuscular de la capilla para enfilar el camino de regreso hacia el caos que, aparentemente, ya los echaba de menos.

—Deberías dejar que te vieran ese hombro —dijo Riana cuando llegaron a las escaleras con el mismo tono profesional que había empleado con el templario—. Tiene mala pinta.

Alistair enarcó una ceja. ¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta?

—Oh, no es nada —mintió—. Estoy perfect...

Riana cerró el puño y lo dejó caer con fuerza sobre el lugar donde intuía la herida. Alistair no se lo esperaba y no pudo ocultar el gesto de dolor.

—Quién se está haciendo el fuerte, ¿eh? —le reprochó con severidad—. Vamos, no me obligues a ejercer de jefa. Podría acostumbrarme.

—¿Y convertirte en una líder tiránica? —teatralizó Alistair con una mueca de pánico que, con los remanentes de dolor todavía en su semblante, resultó bastante realista—. ¡Ah, no! ¡No seré yo quien alimente ese fuego!

Riana soltó una última carcajada cargada de hilaridad y resignación que resonó extrañamente entre los muros de piedra y con más fuerza y extrañeza aún en el pecho del guarda gris.

* * *

Alistair estaba sentado en el suelo mientras le inmovilizaban y vendaban el hombro. Le dolía horrores, pero podía soportarlo. Había gente que necesitaba los tónicos, las cataplasmas y el poco maná que les quedaba a los sanadores mucho más que él. Desde su posición seguía a Riana con la mirada de forma inconsciente. La guarda gris hablaba con el caballero-comandante y el Primer Encantador, concretando los detalles del acuerdo que habían alcanzado: un grupo de magos los acompañaría de regreso a Risco Rojo a primera hora de la mañana. Con suerte —y necesitarían mucha— llegarían a tiempo de salvar a Connor.

Alistair había formado parte de la conversación hasta que Riana lo había obligado a retirarse para recibir atención médica. No es que él hubiera protestado; las negociaciones no se le daban bien y los hombres como Irving y Greagoir lo intimidaban. A Riana, en cambio, se la veía relajada. Se desenvolvía muy bien. Era una líder nata.

Decía que se había recompuesto y realmente lo parecía. Estaba... diferente. Más calmada, más segura; ya no tenía esa neblina empañándole los ojos, volviendo distante su mirada; y cuando reía lo hacía de verdad, con todo el cuerpo, no solo con la boca. ¡Hacedor, si hasta había mencionado a su familia! La experiencia en el Vado realmente la había cambiado.

Alistair pensó en su propia pesadilla. ¡Había sido tan real! Y se había sentido tan condenadamente feliz... ¡Argh! ¿Cómo podía haberse dejado engañar con tanta facilidad? Se suponía que se había entrenado para enfrentarse a esa clase de control mental, para reconocerlo y resistirlo... ¡Se sentía tan estúpido! ¡Años de disciplina tirados a la basura por un maldito pastel de frutas! Había estado a punto de darle la espalda a todo lo que era importante para él: el deber, el honor, los guardas grises, incluso a...

El guarda gris se llevó una mano a la frente, aturdido. Acababa de darse cuenta de algo; algo en lo que no había caído hasta entonces.

Cuando Riana había irrumpido en su pesadilla, surgida de la nada, se había sorprendido mucho porque, ¡qué casualidad!, justo estaba pensando en ella. _«¡Es casi como si la hubiera invocado!»_ , se había dicho. Y, sin darle la menor importancia, no había vuelto a pensar en ello. Al menos hasta hacía cinco segundos, cuando la realidad había decidido pasarle por encima como una manada de reses en estampida. ¿Casualidad? ¿Cómo iba a ser casualidad si durante todo el tiempo que había estado atrapado no había dejado de pensar en ella ni un sólo segundo? Todas las cenas en familia, las atenciones de Goldanna, las carcajadas compartidas con sus sobrinos... todas y cada una de las escenas que Pereza había representado para él, para ahogarlo en la más completa felicidad y borrar de su mente cualquier otro deseo, cualquier otra necesidad, estaban teñidas de un único pensamiento propio: _«ojalá Riana estuviera aquí»_.

El guarda gris se encogió sobre sí mismo. El joven mago que le apretaba las vendas se inclinó para preguntarle si le estaba haciendo daño; Alistair ni siquiera lo escuchó. Un vistazo fugaz a la espalda de su compañera bastó para confirmarle lo que ya sabía. El rubor encendió sus mejillas y se le subió hasta las orejas.

«Oh, Hacedor... Esto es serio».

**Author's Note:**

> * **Vado** (Fade) ≠ **Velo** (Veil)


End file.
